1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in bats for the wheelheads used in schools and studios by potters and sculptors in the formation of clay pieces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bats are well known for use to form working surfaces on the wheelheads of potters wheels. Most commonly, bats are formed from wood or slate and such surfaces tend to splinter, delaminate, swell or shrink.
The known bats are subject to wear due to continuous heavy usage and can be harmed by being soaked in water. Furthermore, the slate or wooden bats have surfaces that become absorbent and upon which the clay can slide or turn loosely in a manner to damage the piece and to irritate the hands of the potter.